


Okami Hime - Wolf Princess

by Tobiramamara



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiramamara/pseuds/Tobiramamara
Summary: Inuzuka Nao and her wolf-hound Tore return to Konoha to apply for ANBU. They are immediate suspects for a grand scale massacre at a holy temple. Kakashi is doubting his judgement, his pack is disobedient, Genma isn’t helping and Nao has a bloodline limit to worry about. Kakashi x Genma x OC
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Okami Hime - Wolf Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of something more. Should I continue? Please leave me a review?

Out of the dead silence, two figures fell to the ground... 

Out of the dead silence, two figures fell to the ground with feline grace, crouching into a vigilant squatting position. Dressed in black ANBU uniforms, masks firmly in place, one resembling a cat, the other a dog. Standing in silence, they carefully assessed their surroundings, but nothing stirred. A silent hand signal of Cat, barely visible in the darkness, and the two shinobi ran forward towards the large wooden structure in the forest. They dashed straight towards the gate, without hesitation, for Cat had cleared the site already hours before. No alarm would ring.

The first body hung backwards over one of the large doors, black blood stopped flowing some hours ago and was now hardened to the wood. The bodies mouth stood agape in terror, flesh hanging in threads, pulled off the bones that now stood out white against the blackened blood and meat. 

Pushing through towards the structure itself, Dog came to a halt in front of the stairs, staring upwards. A large entry gate gaped like a black hungry mouth, its wooden doors partly broken and unhinged. Moonlight came and went, wispy clouds obscuring its light. In the moving light, shadows grew and waned, but the horror of the dead did not and was present like a dead weight. Some with tattered flesh, white bones, some half-eaten. Claw marks had sunk into flesh, bone, wood and stone. Dog crouched down, mask pulled up partially, sniffing the ground around the bodies, then the broken doors. For a moment his presence flickered and he disappeared inside. 

When he stood outside once again, Dog’s voice sounded muffled in the silver darkness, “Thank you for bringing me here. It is good to see it for myself. This smells and looks like a large wolf. Larger than average. I think as high as my shoulder.”

Cat stared at him. “Do the wolves of that line still exist?”

“I know of one.”

Cat kept staring. “If that intell is true, that animal poses a grave danger.”

Dog stared to the moon. “The animal I speak off has been trained according to the rules set upon his kind. This should not have happened.” 

Cat stared at the dead once again. “I will arrange a clean-up. Shall we head back?”

Dog only nodded and took off towards the trees, his mind troubled. 

xxxxxxxxx

Nao walked with quiet feet next to the giant wolfhound through the forest. Her hand was resting loosely in his fur, her fingers penetrating it deeply now and then, almost touching his warm skin underneath. It was a sign of nervousness, only perceivable by those who knew her well. But there were none like that here. 

Tore stalked next to her, with a panther-like gait, almost too lean and graceful for such a large wolfhound, his withers reaching her shoulder with ease. His mind felt calm, his relaxing nowness was numbing her nerves. Still, she could not help her very human concern for the place she was approaching. It smelled like her home of the past, but the surroundings seemed to be different somehow.

She knew of the war of course. Of how the mighty Konoha had been wiped out, squatted like a fly. Her clan had been decimated, the people who cared for her when she became an orphan disappeared along with it. Not that she mourned them. She had felt like an outcast to the Inuzuka clan all her life. Her bloodline-limit sending fear into all that understood its power. 

Tore was her lifeline, her only true friend in these harsh training years, and so much more. She thought back to her Academy days, cherishing those memories. She had idolized her friends for the past 16 years; Asuma, Rin, Obito, Kakashi, Genma, Raidou, even Gai. Her rational mind told her those childish idolizing memories of them would be roughly squatted when catching up with reality. She wondered how they fared when she had been sent away. Only fourteen years old, she was sent away to the lands of her ancestors, to control her bloodline-limit, before it took control over her with disastrous implications. 

But now her training was done and she was returning to her childhood home with the blessing of her people. She would offer her services to Konoha and it’s Hokage as soon as she settled in. She wondered if their old clan house had survived. It lay outside of the village, due to the many animals her clan had tended. She hoped it did, it would save her the trouble of finding other housing and she followed her nose through the woods. A whiff of ANBU came through now and then and she did not doubt that they detected her already. 

She should be close now and right when the thought entered her mind, her nose picked up on the smell of cedarwood. Her heart leapt and she ran straight towards the smell. Wrestling her way through layers of thicket, she suddenly crashed into a large clearing where a simple but large wooden house stood, surrounded by a complex of smaller ones and sheds or animal accommodations. Plants had overtaken the garden, turning it into a small jungle. One window shutter seemed to almost fall out of its hinges, some shingles had fallen from the roof but other than that, the building was unharmed. 

Slowly she worked her way through the jungle-like plants, some catching her ankles. Tore jumped effortlessly over the greens, landing in front of the porch in absolute silence. She felt jealous all of a sudden. Sometimes she wished to be less human and more like him. She pushed the thought quickly towards the back of her mind, slamming her mantra in its place. I must not wish this… wishing is believing is creating, and creating makes it so ….. The mantra fell into place automatically. Wishing is believing is creating, and creating makes it so … wishing is believing is creating; and creating makes it so …. 

When she reached the house, the mantra had overshadowed her inner thoughts effectively and calm descended on her once more. She stared up to the engawa, the stepping stone still in place. Tore lay on it as if he never left for 16 years. She could smell the large cedar beam that was the spine of the house, remnants of sesame oil, being rubbed over it for generations. She sighed deeply. She was home, somehow. Eyeing the plants around her she thought, but a lot of work needs to be done. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dusk fell around the house, cloaking the treeline in darkness, closing in on the house standing in its slightly brighter clearing. She had worked hard. The house had been inhabited until the great war she suspected, but it was obvious the inhabitants were gone now. She cleaned everything and cleared all that she had no need of. The last inhabitants must have been shinobi, for the interior was sparse, spartan almost. 

In the garden, she created a large fire in the firepit of all the discarded wooden items and she was cooking a small pot of rabbit stew over it. Tore had been kind enough to hunt for her. 

A flicker within the shadows announced a shinobi, probably ANBU. Tore did not move a muscle, which narrowed down the list of persons it could be. She stared, his hair standing out like a beacon against the ink-black forest line. She would recognize that hair colour anywhere. 

“Hatake Kakashi. You have not changed.” Her words sounded harsh and loud in the silence of the falling night. 

When he stepped into the light of the fire she stared at him. He was no longer that aloof and arrogant boy, nor the withdrawn traumatized one. Hands in his pockets, his slouch was still there, but he had a presence about him that told her of underlying skill, power and intelligence. He still had his mouth and eye covered, making her remember Obito involuntarily. But most surprising, he was a man now, well-built and much taller than her. She stared up at him, fighting his height for a moment until he sat down at the other side of the fire. 

“Inuzuka Nao. I did not expect you to return after all these years.” 

She shrugged. “It took a bit longer.” 

He nodded, staring into the fire for a moment. “I see.” 

Tore was suddenly padding towards him from his place on the engawa. Kakashi’s eyes widened for a moment, which pleased her. The big beast lay its head on his lap without hesitation and Kakashi’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “You smell like Tore, but I would never have guessed the pup I knew would grow into such a monster!” 

“How is your pack? I can smell them all on you and some new ones?” 

Kakashi eyed her, his hand treading through the fur of Tore’s head. “They are alright, they wanted to roam the woods for a moment. But they will pick up Tore’s smell and arrive soon.” 

She smiled. He shared her love for the canis family, although Tore was more wolf than dog. Kakashi even owned some typical traits like heightened smell. The Hataka clan and Inuzuka clan were allies for generations and seemed to have closer ties than purely business. 

“So… Nao-san. What are your intentions?” the question lingered for a moment above the fire.

“I will report to the Hokage tomorrow and offer my services to the village.” 

“I see.” 

Tore suddenly looked up and sniffed the air. With a steady gait, he ran towards the forest and disappeared in its inky blackness. She smiled. “I think Tore will find them first. They will be gone all night.” 

Kakashi smiled as well. “It would seem so.” Then his gaze turned serious. “Nao-san. Are you alright?” 

She considered his question for a moment. “You hint at the losses within the clan, my guardians, but I had no strong bonds there. I am fine. Having this house is enough for me.” 

“You should ask the Hokage about it tomorrow. I am not certain who the owner is nowadays.” 

She nodded, prodding the fire with a stick. “I will. Thanks for the tip.” Then: “Kakashi-san….. How are …. our comrades?” It felt odd referring to them while they had not been her comrades for so many years. 

He sighed. “Casualties were severe. Shikaku, Inoichi, Ao, Mabui, Hayate, Asuma are all gone, as well as Obito.” 

“Obito?” Her shock over all those deaths was overshadowed by her surprise over the last name. She stared at him. “I thought he died that day!” 

Kakashi smiled wistfully. “So did I. But he survived and returned with a vengeance. He died a hero in the end. Not a story for such a late night.” He stood. “It is good to see you, Nao-san. Welcome back.” 

“Thank you, Kakashi-san.” 

“Let me know if you need anything. I live in my clan’s house. A rebuild version of it. But it is still in the same spot.” 

Nodding she watched him disappear in a cloud of smoke. Always a tiny bit dramatic, that Kakashi. 

Xxxxxxxx

The remembrance stone stood in the same location as always, only the young sapling trees around the clearing told her of the destruction that had hit it. It was still early, mist hung thick in between the leaves, hovering over the grass. She felt a strong need for this place, after all those years and all those deaths. She needed to ground herself here in this place. And she could only do that by stopping here and facing the past. 

She smelled him before she saw him, or his pack. The mop of silver hair appeared quickly after, glittering in the mist. She could have known. Did he still have this habit then? After all these years? After his friend died a hero? 

She stared at him for a moment. He was dressed in his traditional black with green flack jacket, crouched on one knee, head bent downwards in mourning. He seemed ignorant of her presence but she knew better. Nothing escaped that man’s notice. But she would grant him his privacy. She would return another time. 

Walking leisurely towards the Hokage tower, the city was slowly coming to life. The market was busy, the restaurants opening up for the first breakfast customers or just coffee fiends. She watched everything with relish. Her life was one of reclusiveness in the mountains. And the energy around her, the emotions of the people, made her feel almost giddy with excitement. Tore was a sight to behold for most citizens, even though they were used to the ninja dogs of the Inuzuka clan, Tore was in his own league. It did not bother her that they stared and Tore just stared ahead, unhindered. 

Upon approaching the Hokage tower, after getting used to so many people, she started to find some attention in herself to notice the buildings, all brand new. The destruction was uncalled for. Unbelievable that the city was rebuilt so fast. It seemed almost an exact copy of the old one. 

She entered the Hokage tower, slowly climbing the stairs. She knew where the waiting room was and marched straight to it. Two familiar shinobi stood guard before the Hokage’s office, their eyes widening, mouths gaping open. “Nao?” Their shock seemed to strip them of any form of verbal politeness it seemed. She bowed at them: “Namiashi Raidō, Shiranui Genma, it is good to meet again.” 

Regaining his composure Raidō said. “Nao-san. I did not think we would ever see you again!” 

“Well. Here I am,” she stated smartly. 

Genma just stared at her. His ever-present senbon stuck between his teeth, pointing to the side. He had not changed a bit, still wearing a bandana, his soft brown hair peeking out, framing his face. His finely chiselled features seemed emphasized by small age lines that enhanced his handsome face. He was tall and lean and like Kakashi, he had a relaxed aloofness about him, although he did not look lazy like the former. It had to do with his eyes she mused, hazel coloured eyes, almond-shaped radiating alertness, intelligence and whit. 

Raidō was matching his height, a large set of scars cutting through his face like an angry claw mark. What had happened to him that the doctors could not have healed the scars? 

A silence fell. “So…. you guys are on guard duty?”

But Genma was unable to speak, his eyes flitting towards Tore, standing behind her like the figurative elephant in the room, but a dark and menacing version of it, his back almost touching the ceiling. “Is that…. “

“Yep! That is Tore.”

“That small pup, grew into that?” he asked incredulously. Tore growled softly. 

“Don’t insult him, idiot. He can understand you. And he has not forgotten your teasing when he was a pup.”

Genma paled somewhat, then shifted his senbon to the other side of his mouth, grinning forcibly. “Well, this is a surprise. Do you have an appointment with the Rokudaime?”

The sixth? Her mind worked furiously. She had been gone a long long time! Who was the Hokage now? She shook her head in answer. “He does not know I am here.”

The two men paused, both grabbing their earpiece that she only now noticed. With her enhanced hearing, she could make out a familiar voice. “Send Nao-san in please.”

xxxxxxxx

Genma was slouching against the wall in his office, his senbon occasionally ticking against his teeth, irritating Kakashi. He knew he did it on purpose. He was a ninja; moving without sound was the first lesson he learned. 

Tenzo and Raidō were standing in the middle of the space at attention. Kakashi sighed. He had no influence whatsoever on his comrades. Why could Genma not bring the same respect towards these kinds of meetings as the others? He knew it was futile to even try, Genma being in a league of his own concerning these kinds of conversations. And why did it bother him so in the first place? Kakashi was smart enough to admit to himself that lately, everything concerning Genma, ticked his boxes extra fast and with extra emotion. 

Tenzo had just briefed them on the massacre of the temple in the forest and the type of injuries they encountered. The lab test confirmed Kakashi’s conclusions. A giant Wolf had been the one to massacre all those monks. He waited for the realisation to dawn on them. Tenzo knew already, but Raidō and Genma took more time. 

“No! Kakashi! You cannot be serious!” it was Genma whose loud voice scraped through the room. He stood straight all of a sudden, unfolding his arms. 

Kakashi said irritatedly: “I am your Hokage, Genma. Can you at least pretend you give me that respect?”

Genma faltered for a moment, glancing at the two others. His next sentence sounded forced. “Please, Hokage-sama. Nao-san has just returned. You know her! She could not have done this! We have known Tore from when he was a pup!”

“I have known you from when you were a pup and nothing warned me that you would end up as a lazy and eternally single playboy.” Kakashi quipped. Genma shut his mouth, swallowing his snide retort. Raidō stifled a laugh. 

“But I guess a not too sloppy ninja though.”

Raidō laughed out loud now, making Kakashi grin. Genma stared pointedly at him. “See Kakashi, this is the reason why I don’t give you the respect you crave.”

Kakashi ignored him, glancing at Shikamaru who slouched against the window sill, arms crossed. He showed no signs of taking notes, although a digital clipboard lay next to him. He did not need it. His photographic memory and incredible brain capacity were legendary, even more so after the war. To remember the basic gist of this meeting was nothing complicated. He would remember for as long as he lived. 

“We know nothing for certain. Inuzuka Nao and Tore are our comrades until proven guilty. Genma, you will all keep an eye on her and check her combat skills. I want to enrol her in ANBU, but her skill levels are unknown for now. She has moved into her old home in the forest. Raidō en Tenzo, you will select a suitable mission for her to partake in. As soon as she is cleared for active duty, you will leave.” 

All three shinobi left quickly after that, Kakashi’s eyes lingered on the lean shape of Genma’s broad back, his feline gait in the wake of his comrades. 

xxxxxxxxx

Shiranui Genma was not lazy per se, he thought of it more in terms of working efficiently. Why test an unknown shinobi for skills yourself, when you have subordinates? He stared at the two shinobi currently growling at each other on training area 14. He was standing on the right far side of the field, pose relaxed, hands in his pockets, his senbon between his teeth. He noticed Tore towering over Akamaru and suddenly doubted his choice in sparring partner for her. Maybe this was too intimate? Inuzuka Kiba was acting more aggressive than he normally did. But he was jounin level shinobi and failed to pass the ANBU exams. It would be interesting to see how she would cope with his skills. Also because he suspected they shared the same techniques. 

Nao stood in a relaxed posture, her hand leaning lightly on Tore’s giant head. She was dressed in a black shinobi outfit, her long blond hair tied together in the nape of her neck. Standing next to the giant wolf-hound, Genma noticed how small and fragile she seemed. Her features were sharp but gracefully shaped, her eyes brimmed with alert intelligence. That intelligence was now assessing her opponent with interest. Kiba was at least ten years younger and he noticed how she looked at him in that way, as a young man. 

Patiently she waited for him to make the first move and she was not disappointed. A shuriken appeared inches in front of her face, but she sidestepped it calmly. The movement was so cool that Kiba paused. Staring at her for a moment, Genma had the distinct notion that they were both using other senses than the normal human ones, but he could not be sure. 

Then suddenly, in a flurry of movement, he rushed at her, all claws and teeth. He moved fast, his enhanced powers were there, some visible, like his claws, others invisible like his smell. But it seemed as if his opponent was invisible or weightless. Nao’s movements evaded his up to an extremely accurate level. She seemed made of water, moving with his attacks, nullifying them, extracting the force behind them, wearing him out. It seemed like a complex, wonderfully elegant dance. Genma could not take his eyes from her, feeling excitement rush in his chest. 

When he could not hit her, Kiba stopped abruptly, grinning at her. “Not bad, Inuzuka-san.”

She did not return his grin which visibly irritated him. “Will your dog be joining?”

Kiba glanced at his companion, who had grown in the past years to his full adult shape and potential. But Genma noticed he did not reach the height of Tore, by far. Genma was still in awe at the size of her wolf-hound. Tore was incredible, scary even. He could see how Kakashi needed to take his presence into account concerning the massacre. But then again, Kiba was an experienced shinobi and knew how to make his dog count. 

“Well. We can end this quickly if you want.”. He cocked his head to the side as if listening. 

“That would be agreeable.” Her eyes hardened in anticipation.

Within the blink of an eye, he had transformed himself and Akamaru into the large two-headed dog Genma had spotted during the Fourth Shinobi War. The giant beast appeared from a large cloud of smoke, growling. It was larger than Nao and Tore and they had to look up to meet its eyes. White fur, sharp teeth and claws, drooling and growling, Genma took a step back. The two-headed dog paid him no head, pressing his claws in the earth, bracing himself for a giant leap. It happened a fraction later than Genma thought it would, catching him off guard. He felt the replacement of air, his hair underneath his bandana moving wildly. The animal kicked up dust, and his roar reverberated through him, even shaking the trees around them. 

He glimpsed Nao, standing like a white beacon, her hair moving wildly in contrast to her silent body. She stood there, in a vortex of movement and aggression, her eyes seemed enhanced in colour, taking on an ozone-like quality. But she seemed not afraid, calm even. As if everything moved in slow motion, the woman took one step forward and put her hand on the dog’s muzzle. And to his amazement, it cowered in fear, falling to the ground, squeaking out a high pitched distress sound. Nao just stood there, hand outstretched, face stern. 

“Remember your place, dog.” Her words sounded harsh and cold. 

A large cloud of smoke and Kiba and Akamaru appeared, separated, themselves. They were visibly scared, scrambling away from her, eyes showing too much white. Nao didn’t move a muscle, her hand grasped Tore’s fur again with a calm gesture. 

Kiba stood and stared at her. Face white and sweating. “What the fuck was that! Who are you!”

She watched him emotionless. “You know who I am.”

He started to back up from her, Akamaru already disappearing in between the trees. “I guess I know, but I thought it was a fucking bed-time story!”

He turned away from her, running after Akamaru. He stopped when passing Genma for a moment. “You should make sure, she leaves for those damned mountains again. She is a danger to the village!” He spat on the ground. Then took off to the forest, leaving Genma puzzled. 

He stared at Nao, frowning. She had turned towards Tore, head bent towards him, hands disappearing in his fur. He walked towards her warily, unsure of her all of a sudden. He heard her softly chanting something when he neared her. “Wishing is believing is creating, and creating makes it so. Wishing is believing….” he noticed how her voice held a small hint of desperation to it. 

Tore remained calm while he approached, a good sign he decided. When he could smell the animal he stopped, hands still in his pockets. 

“Are you ok, Nao? What did you do to Kiba and Akamaru? They looked spooked.” 

She didn’t look at him. “I merely showed him who is dominant here. I am sorry I scared him. It was not my intention.” 

“Well. You did.” He sighed. 

“Why is that a problem?”

“Kakashi will be pissed and I get more work like this. I was supposed to test your abilities. Choosing Kiba has gotten me nowhere it seems.”

She laughed softly. “Well, you either should lie to him, or spar with me. But I can tell you already think I am fit for ANBU. Isn’t that your mission prerogative?”

He smiled back. “Lie to Kakashi? He sees right through me.”

She stared at him, her dark eyebrows stood in stark contrast to her white hair, her blue eyes had toned down to a darker blue, speckled with gold. He felt himself drown in them for a moment. Tore’s large head poked him in the back waking him from his stupor. Nao frowned. “He always liked you and Kakashi. I think he missed you.” 

Genma smiled at the giant animal, turning to ruffle his fur. “The feeling is mutual.” He sighed then. “I guess I have to find an ANBU screening unit now.” 

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Her look had some kind of edge to it. Genma looked at her, his senbon making a metallic sound against his teeth when he flipped it to the other side of his mouth. “Because I want to be the dominant one.” His look had a dark edge to it and Nao’s cheeks flushed a beautiful pink. 

He grinned at her, his hand still in his pockets. “Think you can behave and not scare them off like that?” 

She smiled brightly at him. “I will try.” 

Xxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet shinobi bar, not discovered yet by the younger generations. Kakashi was downing a beer when Genma silently sat beside him. 

“And?” 

The bartender silently put a glass of whiskey in front of Genma, who took a sip with a sigh. 

“Well. She is fit for ANBU, alright.” 

“And?” 

“She scared the living daylights out of that Inuzuka kid. I don’t know what she did to him, apart from the fact she told him who is the boss. You should have seen the fight, Kakashi. She has hardly moved a centimetre out of place. Total control of body and mind.” 

Kakashi’s grey eyes stared at him. “That was to be expected. Why did you choose him anyway? I told you to check her skills. I meant for you to fight her.” 

“Why me?” 

“She likes you, Tore likes you, they are comfortable around you. And she has lost everything.” 

“She likes you too.” he stared at Kakashi with a slight frown. 

“Everybody likes me.” 

Genma rolled his eyes in desperation. “Nobody likes you Hatake. You are their Hokage, you are supposed to be honoured, not liked. I am the only one sticking around and I do it out of pity.” 

Kakashi grinned at his quip even though that one word felt painful, ‘pity’. 

Genma’s eyes were caught by movement at the pool table. A group of shinobi was playing and chatting together. One of them was leaning against the edge of the pool table, casting a smouldering look at Genma. Sarutobi Konohamaru had grown up into a handsome young man and an extremely skilful shinobi. Kakashi suspected he would make it to Hokage one day, following his grandfather. 

Looking at Genma he saw the desire in his friends’ eyes and felt a pang of jealousy. It was self-torture to be with this man in public. Shiranui Genma was one of the most attractive bachelors in the city and he tried to make every second of it count. Kakashi had thought often that all these casual flings, one-night stands, a kiss here and there, were all perfectly fine. A shinobi’s life was hard, and all shinobi coped with their physical and mental trauma in their own way. But the older he became, the more he started to dread the moment somebody would catch Genma’s heart forever and that he would be lost to Kakashi. 

Staring back at Konohamaru he realised why his irritation spiked at the sight of the young man. It made him feel his years and his battle traumas. They lay on him heavy and unwanted, making him feel weary, wondering if his life held only duty or if there was something more to pursue. 

Next to him, Genma stood abruptly, ordering two whiskeys, a determined look in his eyes. Kakashi grabbed his arm without thinking. 

“Don’t.” Genma stared at him in confusion. Kakashi repeated: “Just don’t go with him. It will only hurt more…. In the morning.” bewildered Genma stared at his friend, suspicion and a frown forming on his handsome face. 

Kakashi added wistfully, “He resembles Hayate too much….” 

Pain flitted across Genma’s features, a deep pain and simultaneous anger. Kakashi effectively breached the carefully build walls around an old trauma and he had done it on purpose. He had done it before, the anger that washed over Genma served his wish to let his infatuations remain a secret because Genma would get too angry to question the glint of jealousy that Kakashi was sure should be visible in his own eyes. And he was convinced that reliving trauma was a healing technique, no matter how painful. 

Nostrils flaring, Genma ground through gritted teeth, “For a moment I thought you were jealous.” he grasped Kakashi’s flack jacket. He didn’t care if he was Hokage or not at that moment. “I would have liked it to be jealousy. But you are just plain cruel. So fuck you Kakashi.” 

He slammed his glass on the bar, threw down some money and left silently. Kakashi saw Konohamaru empty his glass, following suit in concern. He sighed. Well. That blew up in his face then. Smart move Hatake. 

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
